


Palo Santo

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Amongst the android society of Palo Santo, humans have become a rare commodity.One android model is tasked with retrieving humans from the wild ruins, where they live.They are then taken into the city, for the purpose of entertainment.entirely based on the palo santo album -years & years





	1. Chapter 1

Amongst the android society of _Palo Santo_ , humans have become a rare commodity.

One android model is tasked with retrieving humans from the wild ruins, where they live.

They are then taken into the city, for the purpose of entertainment.

The human cabarets of _Palo Santo_ are attended by androids, all hoping to experience real emotion.

Human performers can find themselves dancing the same routines for weeks, months, years..

Androids desire nothing more than to experience real emotion.

One series of android has been created in order to satisfy this thirst for entertainment.

They trawl back alley clubs and venture into the wild ruins of the old city, with one simple task,

 _To find new humans_.


	2. If you're over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the new moon, Version #10 was created to find humans, bringing Taeyong in and claiming him as theirs. However, something Version #10 seems to feel slowly brings them closer together, until it stops suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #9: Nakamoto Yuta + Human Sicheng  
> #10: Johnny Seo  
> #11: Moon Taeil

Version #10 is sat on the sofa, with one leg folded over the other and hand placed firmly on their knee. They are watching a female human singing, with the purpose to entertain, but Version #10 isn't entertained, isn't feeling. 

Her voice is plummy, penetrating, unpleasant to Version #10's hearing. The female human is still on the spot. Version #10 needs energy, someone that _moves._

Version #10 scans the area, and notices something quite off. Version #9 seems to have their lips moulded against their human, moving sly and sensually, creating a rhythm with their heads tilted. Version #9's thirst for feeling has taken over, cold hands roaming over their human's body, mapping out every inch in reach. 

Version #10 needs a new human. 

**Ɏ**

On the hunt for an entertainer, Version #10 is stood with a cigar between his fingers. Version #9 is not far, but somehow, Version #10 can't find the strength to look over at them. 

_“Old city, shining sun. The wheel turns. The time  has come for version #9.”_

The voice is heard through the speakers displayed throughout the city of Palo Santo. There are footsteps. _They_  are approaching Version #9, Version #10 can tell. 

_“Old city, shining sun. The wheel turns. The time has come for version #9.”_

Repeated again, Version #9 spots _them_  standing near.  _They_ hold the top of their head, and grip onto their jaw, to open their mouth and expose their bottom lip.  _09._

_“The time has come for version #9.”_

The device  _they_ hold turns on, and blue clouds Version #9's vision. All they can do is watch the figure of Version #10 nearby, as the green laser is switches on. 

_“Goodnight, Version #9. Goodnight, Version #9.”_

_They_ shut Version #9 down. 

_“We will miss you.”_

Version #10 is next, and they know that.

**Ɏ**

Version #10 ventures into the wild ruins of the old city, where he meets Taeyong. 

 _They_ found him unconscious, deep in the forest which used to be called a city. Inside the worn out building, Version #10 approaches  _them_ in a straight line, carrying a briefcase, as it is their job to satisfy the thirst for entertainment. 

When Version #10 reaches the desk table, they take off their jacket, placing it around the back of the chair before taking a seat. With a cigar between his fingers, they sat. 

And in front of him were two androids, responsible for the capturing of the few humans in the old city, with Taeyong in the middle. Processing the scenery in front of them, Version #10's mouth opens. 

_“ł Ⱡł₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨł₴ Ø₦Ɇ.”_

It's a language that human being's can not understand. With a wave of their hand,  _they_ who were sat at each side of Taeyong departure from the room simultaneously, leaving Version #10 and the male human in peace. 

It has been a while since Version #10 had spoken, adjusting the volume of which they speak at. _“Is this your language.”_  

As Taeyong stares at the android in front of him, he nods his head hesitantly. _“Yeah.”_  

 _“Can you dance.”_ Their voice is clearer now, more understanding to Taeyong. Becoming more confident, the male figures that this android is harmless, reading somewhere that robots may not cause humans harm. Yet, you never know. 

Tilting his head, Taeyong smiles at the android, figuring that he could tease them a bit. _“What do you think?”_  

 _“I think.. you are.. perfect.”_ The response was unexpected, but no one had ever spoke to Taeyong in such a way before, and he couldn't help but smile. Especially from an emotionless android, Taeyong could get used to this. 

**Ɏ**

_“The clouds reveal a New moon, New moon._

_All citizens return before night._

_Be safe within my rule._

_Welcome to my sanctuary,_

_Welcome to Palo Santo.”_

 

 The car pulls up just outside the city, where a bridge separates the wild ruins from the android society. Taeyong notices Version #10 grab something nearby before stepping out the car, walking over to the other side and opening the door at his side. 

Slowly climbing out, Taeyong takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes on Version #10, who shuts the car door and turns to him. They are taller than him, almost intimidating to Taeyong, baring his neck when Version #10 reaches up with the thick collar and clips it onto him. 

It's a weird feeling, the collar feeling quite heavy on his neck, but now he's owned, the weight will remind him that he now belongs to something, and that he's owned. 

Together they walk, approaching sweeping neon landscape of Palo Santo, industrial buildings and artificial intelligence. 

The new accommodations are pristine and peaceful, with the chatter of android communications in all sorts of languages and inky black sky, the soft city lights glowing through the large window they stood by. 

Version #10 adjusts his shirt sleeves, watching Taeyong close and looking him up and down.  _“What do you look like under your clothes.”_

Taeyong was slightly taken aback by the question, attempting to find any sort of emotion in the androids face. He found none.  _“The same as you, probably.”_

 _“Take them off.”_ Suddenly, the silence was dead, and Taeyong was able to hear his breath hitch. Never had he taken off his clothes and exposed himself to another before. 

Staring into the android's eyes, Taeyong strips free of the green jumpsuit he wore, stepping out of it then lifting the vest undedneath. The male then drops the item to the floor, leaving himself just in his boxers. 

The new moon's shine glows on his pale skin, skin that Version #10's eyes rake over. 

Unexpectedly, Version #10 steps forward, analysing Taeyong's hairline then slowly carding their cold fingers through the human's hair, feeling the softness that is pleasent to touch. Version #10 then lifts up Taeyong's arm, examining the hair on his underarms. 

Next were his eyes, then mouth. Version #10 opens up Taeyong's mouth wide, looking inside and seeing how the human works. Then, before they pull back, their thumb brushes Taeyong's bottom lip, then releases. 

With slight confusion, Taeyong reaches up with his hand slowly and taps Version #10 on the shoulder, before placing his hand there. When Version #10 doesn't seem to respond, Taeyong decides to speak up for himself. 

 _“So you like men? Or women.”_ He puts his other hand on their shoulder.  _“Or both.”_

He feels himself getting closer to Version #10 as they speak.  _“Those things are all the same to me.”_

Taeyong cups their cheeks, then reaches for their lip like they did, however, Version #10 suddenly grabs his wrist, stopping him from doing so.  _“I have decided what you can do where.”_

The collar is placed back around his neck, and Taeyong dresses himself once again, for they are visiting a certain place. 

**Ɏ**

The two walk through the city together, and Taeyong can't tell what's human and what's not. People stand, some with collars, some without, but they all watch as they walk through. 

The way they look, dress, amazes Taeyong. He doesn't remember being able to dress in such a way without being judged or beaten by the human society. But here, this is a total new experience. 

_“Welcome, new moon. A new candidate arrives.”_

With Version #10 following along, Taeyong makes his way up a set of stairs and draws back the red curtains to walk through. And in the room were three androids sat opposite a chair in the centre of the room. Standing next to the said chair was an old looking android, who watched as Taeyong took a seat. 

The android took his hand, turning it over and creating some sort of mark with a black powder. Then once they left his side, a pair of hands held his shoulders. 

_“Please us, en-”_

_“_ ** _Enrapture us._** _”_ Version #10 speaks at the same time as  _them_ , which tells Taeyong that they have had this experience before. He doesn't want to let them down. 

 _“But do not bore us. We want to feel, we want to feel. We want to feel.”_ Looking up, Taeyong asks for confirmation with his wide eyes, closing them when Version #10 takes off the collar. 

And when Version #10 disappears up the stairs, that's when Taeyong puts on a performance. 

With more confidence this time, Taeyong takes off the jumpsuit, except this time he ties the sleeves around his hips, body moving along to the beat of the music that filled his ears. 

And he danced, he pleased, he  _entertained_. 

**Ɏ**

This became a routine. Taeyong's first performance comes up, and he waits behind the blue curtains backstage as Version #10 presents him proudly. 

 _“-Please welcome to the stage, the divine, the amazing, the incredible Lee Taeyong.”_ As the curtains draw back, light comes into view as Taeyong steps forward, patting Version #10 on the back in acknowledgement before they leave to the side. 

Taeyong looks around the audience, spotting many androids, waiting patiently for the human to do something, please them. Some already have smiles on their faces, Taeyong can see. That is a good sign. 

 

In Version #10's eyes, the performance went spectacular. Taeyong works so well with Ten and Dongyoung, but most importantly, the audience were entranced, on the edge of their seats as they watched Taeyong move gracefully to the upbeat music. Version #10 was feeling, feeling something for Taeyong. 

It was almost like a montage of performance after performance with constant success. After the tenth time, Taeyong took deep breaths as he analysed the audience, smiling brightly as he noticed all the androids with wide grins on their faces, clapping and applauding for his performance, with Ten and Dongyoung. 

And after that, the three upgraded each time, making the stage bigger, brighter with more  _oomph_ , as he and Ten would joke together. More dancers, more costumes, more props. It was becoming spectacular. 

While they were in the crowded dressing room getting ready for the same performance, Taeyong realised he analysed Ten a lot, watching with fascination as he got changed and styled his hair. 

Yet, Ten and Dongyoung were getting closer, Taeyong could tell. He really thought Ten liked him back, by the way he'd give him that look matching with a blinding smile. It was more alive when he looked at Dongyoung however, who never really spoke to Taeyong unless they were choreographing together. 

Taeyong knew for sure that they were dating when he found them kissing near the alleyway. Ten wouldn't look at him in the same way anymore, and Taeyong was almost heartbroken. He'd never had a chance with someone before, so the heartbreak began to transmit in his performance. 

 

This wasn't normal. Version #10 was feeling, but Taeyong wasn't performing. Simply sleeping with his clothes off, on Version #10's bed.

Version #10 used to clap, high five and touch Taeyong, but performances decreased in interest, Version #10 noticed by the audience's faces and reactions. This couldn't be happening. Taeyong wouldn't celebrate with Version #10 anymore, wouldn't touch their cheek in that affectionate way like he used to. 

**Ɏ**

An android finishes applying makeup to Taeyong's face before walking away. Version #10 is by his side, and Taeyong is happy he's there. Looking over, he asks.  _“How do I look-?”_

Version #10's eyes flicker to life when they hear  _them._

 _“I must say that I even have regrets. But I am going to say the wheel turns again.”_ Looking over, the curtain moves aside to reveal  _them._

_“The time has come for Version #10. The time has come for Version #10.”_

_They noticed_. That's all Taeyong could think as  _they_ approached Version #10 with that device he recognised. Taeyong knows he can't do anything about it, can only watch as they expose Version #10's bottom lip and hold up the device, eyes widening as Version #10's stare into his own sullen. 

_“The time has come for Version #10.”_

_“I'm sorry, Version #10, I'm sorry.”_ Version #10 smiled. 

_“Sleep well.”_

Then suddenly they were out, taken away by _them_ , and another android was approaching him.  _Version #11_. They opened their mouth. 

_“₵ɄⱤ₮₳ł₦ ł₦ ₣łVɆ. ₵ɄⱤ₮₳ł₦ ł₦ ₣łVɆ._

_₵ɄⱤ₮₳ł₦ ł₦ ₣łVɆ.”_

**Ɏ**

The curtains drew back, and Taeyong took his steps down the stairs, smiling slightly when the audience applauds him. The only thing in his mind was Version #10, their voice, their eyes, their death _._ His ears became muffled, there was a ringing, he felt dizzy. 

_I must say that I even have regrets._

The music began playing, Taeyong could just about tell by the vibrations on the ground below his bare feet. 

_I must say that I even have regrets._

He'd already missed his cue, Taeyong could see the audience's faces, some emotionless, shocked. He could see every single face. It was all too much. 

_I must say that I even have regrets._

_Sleep well._

[♪](https://youtu.be/gfsndFf0PU8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even the beginning fam. 
> 
> this is just backstory to the chaptered story i'm writing innit.
> 
> fanks, c u soon †


End file.
